Dark Runescape Wiki:Counter Vandalism Unit
Welcome to the Dark RuneScape Wiki Counter Vandalism Unit. This page is here to help combat vandalism on articles. If you are immediately reporting vandalism in the process, click here.' This page is monitored by administrators who have the ability to deal with vandals and stop them from causing further damage to the wiki. Vandalism is an offence that a user may be blocked for. If you have noticed vandalism on an article, please post the article and name of the offending user or IP address under the 'Current vandalism' section, and it will be dealt with. If you wish to join the CVU, simply add ' ' to your user page. Current members of the CVU are listed in the DCVU Category. Administrators Here is a list of administrators. If you are reporting current vandalism, contact them for a quick revert at their talk pages. *Hyrule Link - Bureaucrat (Inactive) *Chiafriend12 - Bureaucrat (Inactive) *Gangsterls - Bureaucrat (Inactive) *Chilled Socks - Bureaucrat *Huanghe63 - Sysop (Inactive) *Richard1990 - Sysop (Inactive) *Emosworld - Sysop (Inactive) Current Vandalism '''Reporters:' When reporting a suspected vandal, insert or in place of . Administrators: When a vandal has been dealt with, please replace the name/I.P. with "insert vandal". Pending Reports What is vandalism? The following section documents an official policy on the Dark Runescape Wiki and should not be changed without community consensus and appropriate discussion on the discussion page. Vandalism is defined as content which has no beneficial or informative purpose, and is often intentionally and deliberately malicious in nature. Vandalism is disruptive and harmful to the community and to the quality of our content. On the vandalism policy on Wikipedia, vandalism is described as "any addition, removal, or change of content made in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity Wikipedia". Vandalism is strictly prohibited under all circumstances, and is punishable by warnings, blocks, or bans. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: * Removal of valid content from pages, including violations of the deletion policy. This includes removal of valid content with the intent of limiting, hindering, or otherwise harming the growth and improvement of the page. This also includes attempts to censor discussions, articles, or pages (excluding the removal of spam, vandalism, unnecessarily explicit content, or some personal attacks*). * Offensive content (unnecessarily explicit content, obscenity, pornography, any form of bigotry, racism, sexism, etc.) in any format. * Content which is essentially nonsense (spamming), including repetitive and meaningless content. * Content written in foreign languages (this is an English language wiki. Currently, there is no Dark Runescape Wiki in another language; however, the RuneScape Wiki is written in English and in 9 other languages, including Spanish, French, Polish, and Portuguese.). * False or deceptive information. * Personal attacks on a user or behavior in violation of the User treatment policy. * Advertisement in any form (aside from websites listed in an "External Links" section which contain further information on the subject of that article or were used as references for the article). * Impersonation of other users. * Intentional violations of the style guide. * Content which is irrelevant to the subject of the article. * Articles which are irrelevant to the subject of the Dark Runescape Wiki, which is explained at Dark Runescape Wiki:About. * Changing the titles of pages ("moving" pages) to irrelevant, inaccurate, or inappropriate terms. This includes page-moves intended to disrupt or break up internal links or page-moves intended to make navigation between pages more difficult. * Violation of Dark Runescape Wiki policies listed in Category:Policies, including deletion or modification of discussions (excluding deletion of spam, vandalism, unnecessarily explicit content, some personal attacks*) and any violation of the User treatment policy. * Any change made without a community consensus to an official policy on the Dark Runescape Wiki which is significantly controversial to the policy's previous stance. A community consensus should consist of a voting process held on the policy's discussion page. This includes changes to policies made for personal interests, or changes made deliberately to remove opposition of a specific user, group of users, or action, or to add support for a specific user, group of users, or action. * Automated vandalism achieved through the creation and use of scripts or software written with the intent and purpose of vandalism (creation and use of "Vandalbots"). * Content which is a direct or indirect violation or infringement of a grant or entitlement of exclusive rights or of ownership of intellectual property (content in violation or infringement of copyrights, patents, trademarks, etc.). * Content which violates the law(s) of - and is in the jurisdiction of - a well-defined and recognized legal system or international law (legally, a sovereign entity). * Content which encourages, advocates, or attempts to justify violation of the Rules of Conduct of RuneScape which are implemented and enforced by Jagex Ltd.. * The removal of personal attacks is the correct action in the case of attacks made in a page namespace, but is the incorrect action in the case of attacks made on discussion pages, as discussions are not to be deleted and the personal attacks should be available for reference. For example, explicit insults made on another's user page should be removed, but explicit insults made on another's talk page should not. Please report any instances of any item on the above list as a case of vandalism. If you are unsure as to whether an edit is a case of vandalism, please report it or ask other users to review it. The bulleted list above is a compilation of rules, policies, and guidelines taken from various project pages, and may be incomplete. For further information on vandalism, see the vandalism policy on Wikipedia. What is not vandalism? Vandalism is not: * A discussion where differing opinions are being debated or discussed. * Common mistakes made unintentionally, such as incorrect categorization or misspelled words (see the assume good faith policy). * Articles about players, except in cases of repeated articles. * Incorrect information is being added to an article when the contributor is not aware of them being incorrect. * Vandalism that was reverted by a sysop. Warning Users Before you report a user for vandalism, it is strongly recommended that you first warn them on their talk page. (Warnings are not necessary in the case of grossly obvious and repeated vandalism.) To warn a user, add one of the following templates to their talk page, followed by your signature. In all templates that use it, the page parameter is optional. Replace page with the name of an article in question, and the template will link to it. * - politely informs the user that their edit has been removed. This warning template assumes good faith by treating the edit as a test edit. Suitable for low-level vandalism, as not all vandalism edits are intentionally malicious. * - asks the user not to remove content or add nonsense to pages, and warns that these edits are considered vandalism. * - strongly informs the user that if they continue with their disruptive editing, they will be blocked. Use this when a vandal is persistently making bad-faith edits. * - describes what vandalism is and asks them to stop it. Objections If you feel you have been wrongly accused of vandalism you will have to leave a comment on your . Comments left will be read by an administrator.